warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance: Lightbranch and Aldercloud
[[Lightbranch|'Lightbranch']] and [[Aldercloud|'Aldercloud']]'s relationship was confirmed canon in May 2018. It is featured in the series, An Omen of Truth. Before Alderkit, along with the rest of the original SpringClan, didn't really like Lightkit and his siblings because their mother, Birdstripe, had kitted a "kittypet", Peter's, kits. Alderkit says that although she doesn't mean it, she finds herself ignoring the half-blooded kits. Later, as an apprentice, Alderpaw shows pity for Lightpaw as he watches his father get murdered by Coldstar. After he faints, she tucks him into the nursery to make sure he is safe if a battle breaks out. The two are later seen hunting together when Archfall waltzes off with Sunpaw to hunt. They make subtle compliments to each other. Impulsively, Alderpaw lightly taps her muzzle against Lightpaw's in a congratulation for getting a good catch. He pulls back sharply, and Alderpaw thinks that their friendship is over. However, she shows protectiveness over Lightpaw when he offers his large vole, Coldstar's favorite, to the leader. She shows empathy for Lightpaw again when his brother, Stonepaw, asks for help curing a sickness in QuakeClan, but gets rejected. Lightpaw speaks out against Coldstar, who snarls. Alderpaw stands in front of Lightpaw protectively. Lightpaw takes Alderpaw to a forest of pine trees. He says that it would be a nice place to raise a clan, but Alderpaw takes this uncomfortably as a nice place to raise a family. She insists that they head back to camp so they don't get in trouble. When they get back, Archfall questions them. Lightpaw, master deceiver, says that Alderpaw and him were just doing excessive patrolling. Archfall buys it, and sends them off to their dens. The two are mentioned together again as they walk to the gathering. Lightpaw is next to Alderpaw, and he seems very exited about the gathering. It is revealed that Morningpaw and Lightpaw have respect for each other, talking openly about their siblings, and Lightpaw's mother, that they had been separated from. Later, Alderpaw looks over Duskpaw's shoulder to see Lightpaw frolicking with his siblings. After Marshpaw, Branchpaw, and Adderpaw cut the gathering short because of attacking Stonepaw, both Alderpaw and Lightpaw are gloomy. Fights and Arguments There are no documented fights/arguments between Lightbranch and Aldercloud. Other Interests Lightbranch Seedtuft Lightpaw began hanging around Seedpaw in chapter ten of Fate. He admired her greatly, and confessed to Alderpaw about how pretty she was, making her jealous. Their relationship was short lived, as Seedpaw began to turn into her unfriendly brother, Marshpaw. Most cats, including Lightbranch still, day that she is a pretty she-cat, but has a bad temperament. Aldercloud Orage Orage and Alderpaw met as young cats. Alderpaw took an immediate liking to the tom, but it faded after Peter was killed, and Alderpaw began to long for Lightpaw to notice her feelings. When Alderpaw's feelings for Orage were lost, that is when Orage picked them up for Alderpaw. He began to plot how to make her his, including arranging secret meetings. When Aldercloud confessed to Orage that she didn't love him, and had grown kits with Lightbranch, Orage became outraged and kidnapped her. The battle trying to get her back resulted in the deaths of two of Lightbranch and Aldercloud's kits, Slatefire and Amberlight. Beecheye Beecheye was the bright, cheerful mentor of Aldercloud. Despite the age gap, he developed feelings for his apprentice, which allowed her to do things that normal apprentices wouldn't normally be able to do, for example, skip training due to flying emotions. It can be assumed that Alderpaw once had very strong feelings for her mentor too, but swept them aside for Lightbranch. Beecheye was very understanding with his apprentice, and noticed all of her flaws and perfections, therefore feeling like he knew her best, and loved her for it. On the flip side, Alderpaw was very affectionate with her mentor. They shared a close physical, mental, and emotional bond. The thing about their relationship is that her family approves of a stronger one. Coldstar has expressed his approval as, "There are plenty of suitable toms for you, a certain one whom you've been training with for moons, however, I approve of." Aldercloud blushes at this, and thanks her dad for the advice. The blush signals the embarrassment that she still has feelings for her mentor. Milkfeather, Sunstream, and even Morningclaw showed approval for their relationship. However, the idea slowly dissapeared after Aldercloud and Lightbranch had kits, and hasn't been mentioned since. Aftermath TBA Category:Romance Category:An Omen of Truth Characters